Final Fantasy VII: Bloodmoon
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: AU, Set in a Victorian Style world,where SOLDIER is a monster hunter's guild at the command of King Shinra. Cloud Strife, and his wife Genesis struggle to uncover a secret that could upend their entire world. FemGen and FemSeph, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by one of the shorts in RegenesisX's Intelligent Conversation. If you haven't read it, first off you should, secondly that means this will be a Victorian-Fantasy Style AU, where SOLDIER is a monster hunter's guild. While the setup isn't exactly the same as the short (I've messed a bit with who is with who and who is what gender) the inspiration is there. I don't normally write complete AU's and with the exception of Sephiroth's past self in Full Circle don't tend to do much gender bending, but some plot bunnies just can't be ignored.

Genesis is a woman and married to Cloud.

Sephiroth is a woman and married to Angeal.

Elena is male though currently single.

Zack, Tseng, Rufus, Reno, Rude and President (King) Shinra are all still male.

I'll make notes of other genders as they appear.

There will be magic, and I will most likely be borrowing some from D&D especially for non combat spells. There are just some that are to fun not to include.

* * *

Cloud moved silently through the woods, as the fog began to settle in thick. Genesis was close behind him. How Genesis moved through these woods in heels and a skirt, Cloud would never know. All he knew was that questioning his wife on her fashion choices was very dangerous.

"Redcaps, had to be Redcaps." Genesis lamented. "I always get blood everywhere when its Redcaps."

Cloud looked back to his wife with a sigh. They were supposed to be having dinner with King Shinra when they had gotten the word that some murderous Fae were terrorizing a nearby village. His wife refused to change, she still wore her formal attire, black heeled boots, a blood red dress with black lace trim, a black corset with sliver accents, and black lace gloves. Her silver chocker said tightly around her neck, a pair of earrings dangled at each side.

The look was completely destroyed by the cross bow in her hands. "I don't know why you refused to change."

"We are going to kill these little shits, then we are going to that dinner. Sephiroth is not going to have all night alone with the man to convince him to give her the position. I've put too much effort into this." Genesis growled out.

"I think the very fact that you and me are the ones out here, while Sephiroth and Angeal are enjoying dinner speaks volumes about who the King thinks is better suited for the job." Cloud tried to sooth his wife. Still making his way through the woods tracking the Redcaps. They were following them back to their home, hoping to destroy the whole nest.

"I suppose, but I still don't trust her, her tongue is as silver as her hair!" Genesis exclaimed.

"And no matter what she says, it doesn't change the fact that she can't even cast half the spells in the book, while you've mastered nearly all of them. He'd be foolish to let Sephiroth have the position." Cloud had been over this several times with Genesis. He didn't even think Sephiroth _wanted_ the position as Royal Archmage, and if she did, it was only to get under Genesis's skin.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you, you really know what to say to a girl." Genesis said, giving Cloud a quick kiss.

"I think that's it." Cloud said pointing through the fog at an earthen embankment.

"Ready?" Genesis asked holding her crossbow in one hand, charging a spell in the other.

"Ready." Cloud nodded, pulling his sword from his sheath.

Genesis cast a large fire ball at the mound as a dozen or more dwarven like creatures poured out. Cloud was ready to meet them with his sword, and Genesis pick off to many that got away with her deadly accurate crossbow.

When the dust settled, Genesis sighed, looking down at her clothes. "See what did I tell you, always blood everywhere."

"Oh like you're not just going to magic it off of both of us." Cloud said sounding a little annoyed.

"Not the point." Genesis said, as she cleansed both of them with a low level spell.

"Let's go, if we hurry we can make the main course." Cloud smiled at her, as he started to walk back to their horses.

* * *

"Go evening, Lord and Lady Strife." Said a man dressed in a uniform, bowing as they walked up.

"How far into dinner are they?" Cloud asked the man.

"They have yet to start, the King does not wish to start the meal without you." The door guard informed them.

Genesis just smiled, the King never waited unless it was for a guest of honor. "That was kind of him." She remarked.

They walked into the main dining hall, and Genesis noted that Sephiroth definitely looked sour. Angeal seemed to be having a hard time keeping his wife's temper under control. Prince Rufus was seated next to his father, and Zack was sitting on Angeal's other side. The two seats next to the Prince had been left open for them, and Tseng, the head of the president's royal guard sat at the other end.

"Sorry we were late my Lord." Cloud said bowing to the king, as Genesis courtesiesed.

"No, need to apologize, not when you two were out keeping my Kingdom safe!" Kind Shinra said with a bit of a laugh. Sephiroth just scowled harder.

They took their seats at the table, and the Kind clapped his hands, as several servers appeared with their meal.

"What was it this time?" The King asked, the old fat man seemed enthralled with the tales of his monster hunters.

"Redcaps sir." Genesis answered.

"Redcaps really? Oh I bet that was a fierce fight! But not a story for the dinner table, you shall have to tell me later." King Shinra replied. He had already started to eat.

"We would be honored." Cloud said nodding to the man, before saying a quick prayer and eating himself.

"I sometimes forget how religious you types are!" King Shinra mentioned, still a bit of merriment in his laugh.

"Sometimes the good Lord is the only thing between you and death when facing those creatures." Cloud answered. He knew by now it would only intrigue the man, rather then infuriate him.

"I suppose so!" Came the King's reply. Genesis was loving the praise as much as she was enjoying Sephiroth's misery.

Outside of official business the two were close friends, but their completive spirit quickly dissolved any warm feeling the two had when SOLDIER work was brought into the picture. Like this dinner with the King.

Once they had all politely finished, and the servants had taken the dinner. King Shinra stood.

"I would all like you to know, that I have finally made my decision on the position of Archmage."The King started, and Genesis just smiled. "I'm certain I have chosen the right man for the job."

_Man, Man MAN!_ Genesis's mind railed. What MAN had more skill then herself? A master Sorceress. She silently fumed as the King continued.

"He already serves me well as assistant commander of the SOLDIER Guild," Cloud shrunk away from his wife. "Lord Cloud Strife,"

_What the hell is the man thinking!_ _I can barely cast from the 3rd Circle of spells! _Cloud thought as he could feel the fire in his wife's eyes on him. Sephiroth was sitting across from them barely containing her smirk. She didn't care so much that the position didn't go to her, as that it didn't go to Genesis. The fact that it went to the woman's husband was priceless.

"I am honored you would chose me my King." Cloud said standing with a bow. Genesis almost stabbed him with her fork.

The King, continued to smile, obvious to what he had just done. "I'm sure your wife will be a valuable resource to you!"

"Invaluable, sir." Cloud replied as Genesis eyes burned brighter, she knew exactly what that meant. Cloud was saved when desert was brought out. It was only temporary he knew, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"SEXIST ASSHOLE!" Genesis raged as she destroyed another piece of furniture.

Cloud new better then to stop her. Despite his earlier appointment he knew his wife was far more skilled with magic then he was.

"HE ONLY GAVE IT TO YOU, BECAUSE I MARRIED YOU!" Genesis screamed as a painting on the wall flew apart.

Cloud stayed silent, he knew it was true.

"I WOULD KILL HIM IF IT WASN'T TREASON!" She flung herself into a chair and started to cry a bit. "All that work gone!"

"Genesis," Cloud said trying to hug his wife.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Cloud said looking at her.

"Because! Because! Oh damn it all." Genesis collapsed in on herself.

"We knew how he felt about woman, it's the same reason Angeal's head of SOLDIER, instead of Sephiroth, even though we know Sephiroth can hand him his ass." Cloud said, bringing up Sephiroth's position was at least enough to calm Genesis some.

"Ha!" Genesis laughed a bit. "I still remember her face."

"See, and if she tries anything, just remind her that I can actually _cast_ magic. Angeal doesn't have the heart to kill anything he doesn't have too." Cloud pointed out. He really like Angeal he did and Sephiroth really, but Genesis was his wife. His wife who as very dangerous when she was angry. Most woman might shatter a glass by throwing it against a wall when they really got going. Genesis could waste their entire manor, and had more than once.

"I just really thought it would be different with the Archmage position." Genesis said, "I was a fool wasn't I?"

"No you weren't," Cloud said kissing his wife. "I really thought it was going to be you too."

"Well, I suppose we do have something to celebrate. I may not be the _Archmage_ but I am married to him." Genesis said with a devilish grin, pushing her body tight up against Cloud's

"Very happily married?" Cloud asked, but his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Very," She whispered into his ear.

Cloud was about to start leading her to the bedroom of their private quarters, when a knock came at their door.

"Sir!" He heard a voice through the door, and about groaned.

"What is it Johnson!" Cloud almost snapped. Genesis hadn't stopped pressing herself against him, and was currently running her hand through his hair.

"There is a messenger here for you, he says its urgent!" Johnson's voice filtered back through the room, as Genesis started kissing Cloud's neck.

"It's always urgent," Genesis hissed.

"Duty calls my dear." Cloud said gently pushing his wife away.

"You owe me." Genesis said, readjusting her clothing.

Cloud just glanced back at her, "You know you have time to change."

"Humph, like I'd go out dressed in those rags!" Genesis said throwing her hands up, and Cloud just shook his head leaving the room.

"Reno, what a delightful surprise." Cloud said, though his tone was a bit sarcastic.

"I'm really wounded, yo." Reno said covering his heart with his hand.

"You just interrupted me and my wife. Either you tell me what you want or I'll tell her it was you who interrupted us, and let her get it out of you." Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Calm down man, this is legit." Reno said putting his hands up.

Reno worked for the royal guard, but he was also involved in all other kinds of shady deals. Usually pixie dust, troll's blood (both often fake), he even tried to pedal some dragon scales one time. Suffice it to say Reno had found himself on the wrong side of the law, near as much as he had the right side. It was also why he was so damn good at his job.

"So what's so important to have you calling this late? If it was a monster attack they wouldn't have sent you." Cloud said eyeing the man.

"Your the new Archmage big shot right?" Reno said, and Cloud about groaned. If Reno told him he had some Unicorn hair for sale he was going to kill him.

"Apparently so, I wouldn't mention it near Genesis though if you want to live." Cloud said pointing back to his private door.

"Tough break for her eh?" Reno said shaking his head,

"Why are you here Reno?" Cloud decided to be direct.

"The King wanted the artifacts delivered tonight." Reno said, "We've got a couple of wagon outside."

"You can't be serious." Cloud said bringing his hand to his face.

"Totally serious." Reno said with a bit of a smirk.

"Don't touch a_nything_ let me go get Genesis, she'll know what to do with it." Cloud said.

"Wouldn't dream of touching any of that stuff, don't fancy a life as a Three-Toed Sloth. " Reno said as Cloud reentered his private chambers.

"So what is it this time?" Genesis asked, lacing up her boots.

"Reno." Cloud said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Reno? Shouldn't that be Fair's job. I mean since when do we take care of humans, or has one of his deals got him in trouble?" Genesis said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Reno's here, with the artifacts." Cloud said just waiting for the outburst.

"WHAT!" Genesis screamed. "WHAT IDIOT TOUCHED THEM!"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't Reno." Cloud replied.

Genesis just brush past him out in the hall. "Reno, show me now, and I swear if one thing is broken!" She huffed.

"Alright alright! Sorry King's orders and all." Reno said holding up his hands, even Reno knew better then to do anything to piss Genesis off when she was already upset. He really felt sorry for Cloud.

"Who packed them?" She asked, a sharp tone still in her voice.

"Hojo." Reno replied, as soon as he was out of her line of sight.

"That, that moron! It's probably all gone then, the idiot and his 'science' he has no appreciation for magic what so ever!" Genesis was good and wound up, as Cloud caught up with them.

"He knows better than to damage anything though. He may not understand it, or appreciate it, but he knows better than to destroy royal property." Cloud tried to calm his wife. Really he was the only one that could argue/reason with her in this state, and not get a fireball to the face.

"We'll see." She said, but her fire had started to smolder, as they stepped outside the manor house.

There was a carriage and 3 covered carts. "Where's the book." Genesis damned.

"Right here mama" Elena, a new recruit for the Royal Guard said, holding the book to his chest.

"Well give it here you twit!" Genesis screeched.

"I'm sorry mama, but I was ordered only to hand it over to the Archmage." The poor boy was shaking though.

Genesis hand raised, preparing to blast the unfortunate blonde, before Cloud grabbed her arm.

"He's new, forgive him." Cloud said looking at his wife, before taking the book from Elena and handing it to Genesis.

"I told ya blonde, don't mess with redheads." Reno smirked at Elena. For his part, Elena just sunk back into the carriage, still terrified of the woman.

"What about the rest of it?" Reno asked Genesis who was looking through the book checking for damage. It was impossibly old, with cloth pages, and Reno couldn't read a damn thing on the cover or in its pages.

"The Grimoire is fine at least." Genesis said closing the book and holding it to her chest. "Everything else goes to the east wing, I will be inspecting it all, be careful everything there is worth more than your lives combined!"

Both the servants sent by the king, and those who served Strife Manor started the process of carefully moving things.

"Why is she giving order's when Lord Strife is the Archmage?, and why did he give her the book?" Elena finally had the courage to ask another of the Royal Guard Rude.

Rude just sighed. "That would be Lady Genesis Strife, and anyone can only guess why the King appointed her husband to the position instead of her. It's not our job to question him, but it's said Lady Strife has more magical ability then anyone since Merlin himself. Lord Strife, has some skill but there are many in the kingdom that could best him."

"Then why do you think he made Lord Strife Archmage, instead of his wife?" Elena asked looking at the woman, watching over the crates going by.

"The number one reason on my list of guess is that she's a woman." Rude said, before grabbing a box himself. "Though it could very well be how unstable her temper can get. Either way, I'd recommend staying out of her way. Stay in the carriage, we'll take care of the unloading"

"Thank you." Elena said nodding, slipping back into the carriage. Not having to be in the woman's presence again sounded like a good idea.

"So what's the damage?" Cloud walked over to asked Genesis as the last box was unloaded.

"A few cracked power crystals, and a few items that will need realigned and recharged, but the damage could have been a lot worse considering who pack the objects." Genesis breathe a sigh of relief.

"We all done here?" Reno asked as he walked up to the couple.

"I believe we are." Cloud said looking to his wife who nodded.

"Alright, pleasure doing business with ya, Lord and Lady Strife." Reno said with a bit of a bow, then hoped up to the front of the carriage, as the rest of his men loaded themselves back up.

They watched the caravan go, as Cloud turned back to his wife."Shall we?" he held out his arm to her.

Genesis slipped her arm around her husband's still holding her book close to her chest and they headed back into their home.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter :)

A quick rundown for those who might be confused.

Angeal is head of SOLDIER, and Cloud is his assistant. Genesis and Sephiroth both work for the guild. SOLDIER has jurisdiction over anything monster/non-human related that's a threat to the kingdom.

Zack is head of the regular army which also serves as a kind of police force and has jurisdiction over humans.

Tseng is head of the Royal Guard, (Formally the Turks) and all Former Turk members will likely find their place here.

Hojo is still a crazy Scientist and doesn't have much faith in magic.

If anything else is confusing just ask, and I'll try to make sure I clear it up! Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review. This story is far outside what I'm use to writing so please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gender Notes: In a flash of inspiration Aerith is now totally a guy. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you going to come to bed?" Cloud said sitting half naked on the sheets.

"Give me one more minute." Genesis said not even looking up from the Grimoire.

"You said that an hour ago." Cloud said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"One more minute." Genesis replied again and Cloud just sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." Cloud said curling up into the large bed.

"Good night dear." Genesis replied, nose still deep in the book.

Cloud just sighed, annoyed to be spending the night alone in a cold bed.

* * *

The next thing Cloud knew, was his wife's excited voice, blaring in his ear. The haze of sleep start to leave him and he sat up, nearly face planting in his wife's oversized chest. Another feature she was certain Sephiroth was jealous of. Genesis was nearly 2-3 times larger than her rival, and her corset filled wardrobe reflect that fact. It was something Cloud very much appreciated, except when it meant he couldn't breathe.

"What did you say sweetheart?" Cloud said sitting back bit gathering himself. He looked out the window as the first bits of daylight were spilling into the room.

"Honestly you never listen to me!" Genesis said in a huff. "Right here! Look!" Genesis then thrust the book into his face.

He started reading but there was no comprehension as he looked back up to his wife confused.

"I can't believe you're the Archmage!" she declared and he could sense his wife's temper returning.

"I'm not awake yet! And you shouldn't be either, have you even slept?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"How could I sleep?" She looked at him like he was an idiot for asking. "I've never had unsupervised access before." She said almost in awe as she held the book. The previous Archmage, an eccentric man who had only gone by the name Kuja, had never let anyone else have complete access to the book.

"What got you so excited anyway?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"The ninth circle!" Genesis proclaimed. No wonder Cloud couldn't understand what he had been reading. How had she honestly expected him too?

"There are several spells at the ninth circle! I could only dream of these before. I have to practice and soon!" She held the book back to her chest.

"You can practice all you like, after you sleep. You can't cast anything if you let your energy drop to low." Cloud said trying to coax his wife back to bed.

"Alright alright!" She huffed, but she knew he was right. She walked over to her nightstand and placed the book on it, before she removed her robe and slipped into bed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Genesis exclaimed. They had slept well into mid morning, and were now enjoying lunch. Or at least Cloud was trying to, Genesis had picked the Grimoire back up as soon as her eyes had fluttered open.

"You know I can't understand anything past the 4th circle. I haven't even learned anything there yet." Cloud said taking a bit out of his roasted chicken.

"I'm just going to have to train you." She huffed. "How can you be the Archmage if you can't even understand half of what's in here!"

"You can go ask the King that question." Cloud said looking at his wife who's eyes never left the pages of the book.

"There's a tenth circle." She almost whispered.

"A tenth circle?" Cloud said confused. "How is that possible?"

"Well it's not so much of a circle but one spell." She said tilting the book around a bit. "Wow." she breathed.

Now Cloud was at least semi-interested.

"It takes at least 5 mages to cast, who've attained the power of the 9th Circle." She read off examining the spell. "I don't know even one that can do that right now thanks to Master Kuja. He wouldn't allow anyone else to study the 9th circle."

"I'm sure you'll be there soon." Cloud encouraged.

"But still, I think it's a good thing this spell can't currently be cast." Genesis said and almost paled.

Now Cloud was really curious. There was a spell Genesis didn't want cast? "What does it do that's so horrible?"

"It's called Meteor, it says here it's the ultimate destructive magic. It could take out anything from the entire country side, to the entire planet depending on the will of the casters." Genesis almost dropped the book.

"Thats-" Cloud started but he couldn't think of what to say.

"I think I know why Master Kuja wouldn't let anyone learn the 9th circle." Genesis said looking to her husband.

"To prevent it from being cast? What are you going to do?" Cloud asked her.

"That's really up to you. Even if you can't cast it, it's up to you who has access to the Grimoire and what they can learn. You don't even realize how this book works do you?" Genesis was looking at Cloud. Her anger was gone, but now she had something very important he needed to know.

Cloud just shook his head. "I've barely even seen it before. Most of the lower circle of spells could be found in other books so I had no reason to ever even open it."

"You're its master now. Only those who you have given permission can read it. And then only the parts you let them read. I thought you allowed me access on purpose last night. But you must of done it subconsciously. Luckily you have to grant the person access rather than take it away. Just try not to let anyone read the book, especially that spell." Genesis said a serious tone to her voice.

"I don't even." Cloud shook his head. "How?"

"Try just, denying everyone, everything. Then if someone needs to read it, you can specifically concentrate then on giving them access. It should at least work for now." Genesis explained to him as best she could.

"I should leave you out right?" He said trying to think on what she had told him.

"If you can manage it I would appreciate it. But if you can't I will understand. I would rather its secrets be kept safe." She walked over and knelt beside him.

"I think, I've done it. You should be able to read it still, but we might want to get someone like Angeal or Sephiroth to try and read the book just to make sure." Cloud said opening his eyes. He had felt a strange connection with the book when he had reached out.

"Of course you had to pick one of them." Genesis' lips curled.

"I know, I know, but she's still your friend, and I trust them more the most. I don't want to risk anyone else reading that." Cloud explained.

"I suppose so, Sephiroth has a lot of faults but her loyalty isn't one of them. Don't tell her I said that though." Genesis said as her mouth turned back into a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." Cloud said and kissed her gently.

* * *

Zack Fair was walking through Midgar the city that surrounded the Royal Palace. He enjoyed his job, he really did. Being head of the regular army was awesome, even if they were usually just a glorified police force. Sometimes he would idly think about what it would have been like to join SOLDIER, but then Angeal would tell him stories and he was glad he wasn't the once facing down aGrindylow with just a torch. Or running into a Lost Soul without a cross. No humans were crazy enough as it was thank you very much.

He wasn't looking where he was going, as he bumped into someone, he stayed standing but the other poor soul went sprawling to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry man!" Zack exclaimed bending over to help him up.

"It's ok," Said a light almost feminine voice. And they looked up at Zack. Zack's throat went dry. This was clearly a man, but those eyes, and that hair. The guy was gorgeous. There was only one problem with this train of thought though. Zack was completely straight. Yep he'd even just broken up with his last girl friend, a Royal Guard by the name of Cissinei two weeks ago.

Zack was totally straight, but this man, oh dear God.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked placing a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Huh?!" Zack said snapping back to his senses.

"You're a bit spacey aren't you?" The boy laughed a bit.

"A little bit I suppose." Zack said offering another laugh and scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm fine, and my mother's flower's are fine. So I'll be on my way." the brunette said, bowing a bit to Zack

"Wait!" Zack cried, not wanting to never see this man again. He cursed, he was attacking like he was a she.

"Something wrong?" The teenager asked with a concerned yet curious tone. Zack about melted on the spot.

"I'm Zack Fair. What's your name?" Zack said with a goofy grin.

"Your are a strange one Mr. Fair." Came the reply. "But if you must know, its Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough."

"Well Aerith, let me walk you home then, it's the least I can do for knocking you over!" Zack proclaimed.

"I'm quite capable of handling myself Mr. Fair." Aerith said, but there was a grin on his face.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't have anything better to do." Zack said, cutting himself off before he finished with 'and I don't want to say goodbye yet.'

"I suppose it's a fine day when a member the Imperial Army has nothing to do. If you insist you may accompany me home, though I don't know what my mother will think of a police escort." Aerith said with a teasing tone.

"I'll tell her it's because we were looking to get you to enlist." Zack said with a smile.

"Is that what this is about?" Aerith said with a surprise look on his face.

"Oh no!" Zack said stopping and shaking his head and arms vigorously.

"Good, because I think mother would die." Aerith smile still present. Zack thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Well then I'll think of something else!" Zack proclaimed. "Just leave it to me."

"Alright then Mr. Soldier." Aerith grinned.

"I'm not in SOLDIER though." Zack said looking to Aerith confused.

"But you're in the army therefore you are still a _soldier." _Aerith pointed out.

"I suppose that's true." Zack said as he fell into stride next to Aerith.

"What's your mother got against you in the army anyway?" Zack asked, the curiosity showing in his voice.

"I'm an only child, and my father was in the army and died when I was very young. It makes her nervous." Aerith admitted, though he didn't know why he was being so open with this man.

"I'm sorry," Zack said and his face fell a bit. "I suppose I can understand that then."

"You don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault he died. " Aerith said looking to Zack.

"No, but I can still be sorry for bringing it up can't I? " Zack said looking back to his new _friend?_

"I suppose, you have a very kind Soul Mr. Fair." Aerith said with a smile.

"Zack, call me Zack. And thank you." Zack said with a smile.

"Alright Mr. Zack." Aerith said with a bit of teasing tone.

"Who are you with Aerith!" A shrill woman's voice rang out from a home.

"That would be my mother." Aerith said with a sheepish look on his face.

"You! Stay away from my son, he's not joining your army." Zack wasn't sure how Mrs. Gainsborough got between him and Aerith, just that she was there now brandishing a broom at him.

"Mom, Mom please." Aerith said placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Zack doesn't want me to join the army, he was just walking me home."

Mrs. Gainsborough eyed him over and Zack tried to give her his most charming grin.

"Aerith get on inside." She said looking back to her son. Aerith just shot Zack another sheepish grin, and stepped inside.

"You!" The woman's eyes flared and Zack wondered idly if she had some skill with magic. "You stay away from him. I will not allow my son to get mixed up with someone like you." And with that she was gone as the door to her house rattled.

"Wow." Was all Zack had to say. Though despite the elder Gainsborough's warning, he found himself wondering when he could see Aerith again.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Sephiroth said putting her hands on her hips, looking up at Genesis. They were currently standing in the east wing of the Strife Manor surrounded by the artifact that had been delivered the previous night.

Genesis pulled out the Grimoire and grinned.

"They gave it to him already?" Sephiroth's eyes went wide, as she strode closer to Genesis.

Genesis just nodded with a bit of a hum, "I was up all last night reading."

"He gave you complete access?" Sephiroth's eyes flashed with a bit of jealousy.

"Of course he did, I'm his wife after all." Genesis said, like Sephiroth was foolish for asking. And in this case she really had been.

"Let me see." Sephiroth said holding her hands out.

"Alright." Genesis said handing over the book as Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously. That had been too easy.

Angeal looked up from a chair near the large marble fireplace, just watching his wife and Genesis converse. Cloud was nowhere in sight.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sephiroth demanded flipping through what she saw as blank pages.

"You can't see anything can you?" Genesis said with a grin.

"No, what's wrong with this thing?" Sephiroth exclaimed. She had just begun work on the 6th circle when Master Kuja had died.

"I just wanted to make sure the protections were in place properly." Genesis said with a bit of a smirk. "Right now I'm certain only Cloud and I can read what's written in that book."

"Well that's great, how am I suppose to continue my studies? I didn't think you were that underhanded at getting ahead." Sephiroth shoved the book back at Genesis and put her hands on her hips.

"A am ahead, I mastered the 8th circle remember? And don't worry, Cloud will let you have access to what you need too. We just had to make sure the wards were working properly." Genesis explained.

"I see you two haven't destroyed anything yet, that must be a plus." Cloud said walking through the doors.

"Hello dear, I was just explaining to our guests about the wards." Genesis said with a grin that proved she had been taunting Sephiroth and was enjoying herself.

"I suppose they worked then." Cloud said and Genesis nodded.

"Strife, you better let me have access to the spells I need!" Sephiroth demanded.

"You should know threatening him will just lock the book up to you completely." Genesis said waving her finger in front of Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth was tempted to bite it off. Never mind the fact they had found this little bit of information out after Genesis had threaten Kuja when he would let her continue her studies onto the 9th circle.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have access to what you need." Cloud said and then closed his eyes concentrating on the book, letting both Angeal and Sephiroth access to the parts of the book they would need. "Try again."

Sephiroth just held her hand back out to Genesis, a bit impatient. Genesis looked annoyed but handed it back over.

Sephiroth just grinned. "Good." before she handed it to Angeal who flipped through it a bit. "It seems I can access what I need to as well."

"Well now that that's taken care of. I've come to let you all know dinner is ready. You can play with your new toys after dinner." Cloud said with a bit of smirk.

"Your lucky I love you." Genesis said as wisps of fire danced at her finger tips.

"I love you too dear." Cloud said stealing a quick kiss, as she put the fire out.

Sephiroth just rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're not comfortable showing affection in public doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer for it." Genesis said, glaring at the woman. "I do feel sorry for you my friend." Genesis addressed Angeal.

"Let's just go eat before I lose my appetite." Sephiroth said, before walking out of the room.

"I really don't see what you see in that woman." Genesis said looking at her oldest friend.

"I would be afraid if you did." Angeal said with a grin. "Just be sure even if she has trouble showing it she loves me just as much as you love Cloud."

"As long as you know that, that's all that matters I suppose." Genesis said, turning to look at her husband.

"It is," Angeal nodded, before following his wife.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2.

Note: I was having a hard time on deciding who the previous Archmage was. There isn't anyone in FF7 that I could possibly think of that would fit the bill. So since this was inspired by one of RegenesisX's stories. I decided to use one of her favorite characters at the former Archmage. I hope you all enjoy :)

Please drop a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Side note: Had an argument with my husband over Genesis being a woman, and I finally convinced him that Genesis should have been a woman in the game to begin with because he basically symbolizes Eve. My husband will never think of him the same way again!

He's still disturbed thought that I use some of our interactions to write Cloud and Genesis, but he loves me anyway :) -DHT

* * *

"No, no, no,no,no,no." Genesis said, frustration clear in her voice. "Its _Ingis Orbis_" Genesis stressed. "Not Ingis Orbit, you're not sending it flying around somewhere."

"Well you make fire fly all the time." Cloud said and Genesis just narrowed her eyes.

"Ok ok!" Cloud said before turning back to the stone target.

"Ingis Orbis!" Cloud cried, flipping his wrist to the right. A large ball of fire formed at his finger tips, and he hurled it at the stone target. For a moment it was engulfed in fire before it dissipated.

"Welcome to the 4th circle honey." Genesis said smiling at him. "Now do it again, then we can move on to the next spell."

Cloud groaned, his wife could really be a slave driver. He'd been at this for days. She insisted that he throw himself into his magical studies since others would be coming to him for advice. Genesis crossed her arms and Cloud just sighed turning back to the target firing off another spell.

* * *

Cloud settled into the bath that had been drawn for him. Genesis had saw fit to exhaust his magical energy, but she was at least happy with his progress into the 4th circle. He was far from mastering it, but having someone like Genesis standing over your shoulder correcting your every mistake as you made it sped the process up.

He was just about to close his eyes when Genesis burst into their bathroom. "Look!" She was nearly jumping up and down.

Cloud glanced at the fancy looking parchment in her hands. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation!." She spun around. "We've been invited to ball at the royal palace, as special guests!"

Cloud took the paper from her careful not to get it wet.

_Dear Lord and Lady Strife,_

_You are cordially invited to King Shinra's Mid-Summer Ball. To be held on the 3rd Day of the 7th Month in this year of our Lord. _

_Further more you are to be our guests of honor, as the King intends to present Lord Strife as his new Archmage formally at this event. _

_Your Presence is requested by noon on the day of the event. _

Cloud handed the letter back to Genesis once he was finished reading.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She demanded.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Now I'll have people banging on the door begging me to teach them something I don't understand." Cloud said dead panned.

Genesis put her hands on her hips, though still somehow managed not to crinkle the letter. "Oh like that's a problem. I know more than anyone else alive currently. I'll just teach them of course!"

"And continue your own studies? And teach me? And continue with the work in SOLDIER?" Cloud said eyeing her.

"Oh it's not like apprentices can't handle anyone below the 3rd circle anyway, you know that. Very few make it farther than that. It was one of Master Kuja's best kept secrets, how little he spent actually teaching." She laughed a bit.

"I suppose." Cloud said looking to his wife, "So what am I suppose to do?" he asked.

She sat the letter down and smiled, coming around behind him and started to wash his hair. "Well really, most of what you need to do, I'll probably end up doing for you. Keep track of the artifacts, the Grimoire, accepting new students into the study of magic."

"I don't want people to think I'm neglecting the position." Cloud said, but he relaxed as she massaged his scalp with her fingers. He loved when she did this, and she loved to touch his hair so it was a win win.

"We will make up some story for those who don't know what's going on. Make it all mysterious like." She laughed a bit. "Something like your too busy with your own studies and furthering magic. It's not really a lie, you will be very busy with your own studies."

"Hmmm," He was practically jelly in her hands right now.

"So can I have a new dress made?" She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Anything you like honey." He responded nearly moaning.

"Thank you dear." She smiled and finished with his hair, moving her nimble fingers to his neck and shoulders.

* * *

Sephiroth stood next to a carriage looking clearly annoyed. "Will you hurry up!"

"Oh like it's going to matter if we take another 5 or 10 minutes." Genesis huffed walking down the steps of her manor.

"Finally," Sephiroth said turning taking Angeal's hand as she was helped up into the carriage. Cloud assisted Genesis. Before motioning to the driver that it was time to go.

"So what's the job this time." Cloud asked looking to Angeal.

Angeal pulled out some papers and handed them to Cloud. "Seems someone has been killing young woman, and making it appear as though it was a vampire's doing."

Cloud opened it up and there were several death reports from various villages and towns. All the same, young woman ages 16-22 were found drained completely drained of blood. The only wounds on their body were two puncture wounds on the side of their neck. It was enough for an untrained eye to assume vampire.

But to members of SOLDIER this screamed set up. The stories of vampires killing their victims and completely draining them of blood were just that, stories. Vampire were far more intelligent than that. They didn't like to kill their captives, because of the attention it garnered them, that and they looked at humans more like milk cows then meat. As crass as the description was, it was true. Why kill a person for one feeding when keeping them alive would provide several? The other detail was that a vampire's bit always healed even if the victim died from the encounter.

"So any idea what's actually doing this?" Genesis asked looking over Cloud's shoulder.

"No, anyone who's touched so far as dismissed it as vampires. We haven't been provided any other clues." Angeal explained.

"Lovely." Genesis said leaning back away from Cloud.

Cloud closed the folder and handed it back to Angeal. "Well this isn't the weirdest case we've had."

"I don't think their human anyway," Genesis said, "The bodies are to clean."

"I could be a necromancer." Sephiroth said casually.

"Don't even joke about that." Genesis snapped.

"I doubt a necromancer would have left a perfectly good dead body lying around." Cloud said attempting to calm his wife down. Sephiroth was likely just trying to get her worked up anyway.

"You never know, their insane to begin with." Genesis said, if one thing creeped her out it was necromancers. Death magic wasn't something to be trifled with and Genesis had more experience with it then any of them.

"Either way, if we make baseless assumptions of what's doing this then we're no better than the people who thought these were vampire attacks." Angeal said though his focus was mostly on his wife.

Sephiroth just crossed her arms and gazed out the window of the carriage.

* * *

It was about another hour's ride before they hit the small town of Kalm. It was the closest and most recent attack. Genesis was the first off the carriage, followed by Sephiroth, Angeal and Cloud.

An older man with plenty of wrinkles approached them slowly before stopping to address them. "Thank you for coming quickly. The poor woman was liked by the people in the town. I hope you catch the vampire that did this quickly."

"We'll do everything we can I promise." Angeal said trying to sound reassuring. Arguing with this man that it wasn't a vampire attack would be pointless.

"Where is the woman 's body?" Genesis asked, she was eager to inspect it.

"It's in the church. They won't let us bury the poor girl until the body has been cleansed." The gentlemen sounded dismayed as he revealed the information.

"My husband can take care of the ritual for you, if you like after we examine her body." Genesis offered. She honestly didn't think it was necessary but it would calm these folks minds. On the rare occasion that someone did die from a vampire attack, it was only because the vampire was looking to raise a spawn. If the person was buried without being cleansed then the victim would become the start of another vampire themselves.

The gentlemen looked to Cloud and noticed the King's Royal Crest on his left shoulder. It was the mark of the archmage."Sir!" The man said eyes wide. "I didn't think they would send you, but I suppose we haven't got much to worry about then? "

"I would be happy to perform the ritual." Cloud said looking to his wife. He had no idea what ritual she was talking about.

"Lovely, we thought we would have to wait for weeks for the priests to come!" He smiled and lead them to the church.

It was the largest building in the town- large enough to fit the entire population of 500 in at once. The man lead them through the front doors and up the center aisle. When they reach the alter the man turned right and lead them to a side door.

"Her body is through there. I'd rather not enter myself." He said and excused himself. Cloud watching him walk away wonder how someone so old could move so fast.

Angeal entered the room first, followed by Genesis then Sephiroth and finally Cloud who shut the door behind them.

The girl had been 18, of average height, on the slender side with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, maybe we can at least find out how she actually died." Genesis said, "Her body looks like it's still intact enough."

"Do you really want to do that? You were just complaining about necromancers and death magic." Cloud said looking at his wife.

"I don't like necromancers because they use the magic for ill. Using death magic this way still makes my skin crawl a bit but it's for a good cause." Genesis reassured her husband.

Cloud just nodded and Genesis looked to Angeal who also nodded in consent.

Genesis placed her right hand on the head of the deceased girl and closed her eyes.

_Mortis Visio_ Genesis said as a black light formed around her finger tips and slipped into the woman's skull. Genesis opened her eyes and they worked almost as a project her, displaying the imagines of the dead woman's last moments on the wall opposite her.

The woman was obviously running through the forest. Her field of vision changed and it was then obvious that she was being carried by someone running, not running herself. They caught a glimpse of black leather, and a flash of gold. A red cape fluttering behind them. Then the girl looked up into the face of the person carrying her.

The image was of a woman with long raven hair, porcine skin and blood red eyes. Her mouth was covered by part of her red cape.

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you." The dark haired woman said with a deep soothing voice.

Just then a loud unnatural howl was heard in the background and the field of vision changed again to where they were headed, running through the forest.

The scene was jarred and Genesis actually almost stumbled forward. The woman went tumbling, and caught sight of the black haired woman firing a rather large gun at some black mass before the vision went dark and faded.

Genesis pulled her hand back and Cloud caught her before she fell gasping for breath.

"Those creatures, whatever they are, have extremely dark magic." Genesis said and even Sephiroth looked concerned. Death Vision wasn't suppose to effect the caster the way it obviously had Genesis.

"The raven haired woman did indeed look like a vampire, but she was obviously defending the victim." Angeal said.

"I've never seen anything like those creatures." Sephiroth admitted.

"I have and if they are what I think we are, we have a very very big problem." Genesis said steadying herself.

"Worse then necromancers?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," Genesis snapped.

"What do you think they are?" Cloud asked.

"Nightmares." Genesis said turning her gaze to Cloud.

"Nightmares?" Cloud ask, he was well versed in all kinds of creatures, but other than the bad dreams children had at night he had never heard of a nightmare.

"I was reading about them in the Grimoire. They are summoned by someone using the terror and fear of their victims. With each death the creatures grow in number and strength. Very ancient and very taboo magic. The caster essentially shatters their own soul to create the first one, and usually ends up consumed by the creature before they can achieve their goal. Once created however the creatures will continue to multiply regardless of the original castor's fate."

"And you think this is what we're facing?" Sephiroth said crossing her arms.

"The feel of dread that seeped into my body during the vision, that's not normal. It takes some very dark and very vile magic to do something like that." Genesis explained. "I need to get the book and read more, and we need to find that woman who was fighting them."

"If she's still alive." Sephiroth said crossing her arms.

"She is, they only found one body after all." Genesis said.

"Fine" Sephiroth said looking over the body of the dead woman. Finally she was satisfied as she pulled a fine black hair off of the woman. " A simple location spell can find her."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Genesis said with a smirk.

"I'm in the 6th circle, I'm sure I can handle a smile 3rd level spell." Sephiroth said glaring at the woman.

_"_ L_ocare Persona." _Sephiroth said holding the hair in her hand.

"She's close." Sephiroth said "Maybe a mile outside the city."

"Let's go have a chat then." Genesis said with a smile.

"We should be careful." Angeal said, he always like to point out they needed to be careful. To his credit though, his wife and Genesis were ever actually careful with their actions. It had gotten them in a situation a time or two.

"Start tracking her, Cloud and I will catch up with you. We should let this poor girl rest, she won't be telling us anything more." Genesis said.

Angeal and Sephiroth nodded and left the room, as Cloud turned to Genesis. "What do I have to do?"

"I'll perform the ritual, it's a 6th level spell. " Genesis said almost distracted. She crossed the woman's arms on her chest and straighter her feet and hair, lastly she opened her eyes and mouth.

Cloud left his wife to her work, and when she was finished to she turned to Cloud.

"Ready to go catch up with them?"He asked.

"Not just yet," She said shaking her head. "I didn't want to say anything in front of them especially in front of Sephiroth, but if these really are nightmare, I don't know how we are going to defeat them."

"You said they were in the Grimoire." Cloud said confused. All creature entries explained the creature's means of destruction.

"They are, but the way the Nightmares were destroyed, well." Genesis said looking away.

"Was it that horrible?" Cloud said concerned.

"The white mages were the only ones that could take care of them." Genesis explained. "It was because of the nature of their magic. Our magic plays to closely along the line of light and dark. Only pure light magic is strong enough to purge their darkness."

"But there hasn't been a white mage in..." Cloud trailed off.

"200 hundred years. " Genesis finished for him. "They were all wiped out in the last great war. Their magic lost to time."

"We'll find something, I know you Gen, you're smart. You'll figure out something." Cloud said looking to his wife.

"I hope your right." Genesis said with a sigh.

* * *

Sephiroth and Angeal were making good time. If Cloud and Genesis were going to catch them before they reached the raven haired woman they would have to do it soon.

They stopped though as a bullet landing in the ground just in front of Sephiroth.

"Don't come any closer." It was the same voice from the image.

Angeal held his hands up a bit, "Don't worry we're not here to hurt you."

The woman just laughed. "That's rich coming from you."

"We're just investigating the death of a woman in the town. We have reason to believe you were a witness." Sephiroth said looking eyes with the woman.

"Your with SOLDIER? You work for King Shinra?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Angeal acknowledged, hoping the woman would cooperate.

"Then I have nothing to say to you, you best leave me alone." With that the woman swirled her cape and was gone.

"Well damn." Sephiroth swore. She had lost the location spell when the woman vanished.

* * *

Haha, I know I promised to put Genders at the start of the chapter, but I didn't want to ruin Vincent's (Or Victoria's rather) appearance. The plot thickens! I had the worst writers block for like almost 2 weeks on this story hopefully its gone now. Anyway please review -DHT


	4. Chapter 4

Gender Note: Scarlet is a man.

* * *

Genesis sat in the small inn and scowled. _Sephiroth_ let their only lead get away. And Genesis made damn sure to rub it in. That was the last time she let an _amateur_ cast such an important spell.

Sephiroth was about ready to show Genesis just how much of an amateur she was.

"Not now." Cloud snapped. It wasn't often Cloud got in between Genesis and Sephiroth's fights but with what Genesis had shared with him earlier he really wasn't in the mood.

Genesis stared at her husband for a moment before silencing herself. Sephiroth did the same, Cloud was the only man alive that could fight her to a drawl in a sword fight.

Sephiroth loved Angeal dearly, and wouldn't give him up for anything but her competitive nature would never forget the fact that Genesis had known Angeal longer, and that Cloud had chosen Genesis over her. When Sephiroth had first meet Cloud the man had captivated her if for no other reason than his skill. She had never felt more alive than when she fought him and had confused her admiration with love.

It had hurt when his eyes had turned to Genesis. Genesis had everything, the daughter of a marquees, she was beautiful (not that Sephiroth would ever admit it to her face) and wanted for nothing. When she had turned up at Master Kuja's door requesting training Sephiroth had thought she was a twit to spoiled to realized magical power wasn't something you could just be handed.

Then she had started practice and in 2 months had mastered what it had taken Sephiroth 2 years to learn. Sephiroth had never envied anyone but that day she found her rival. Genesis was all too happy to oblige. In time they had become friends as well and Sephiroth knew there was no one better to have at her side then the people currently standing with her. None of this changed the fact she hated losing.

"We should head to Junon." Angeal finally said unfolding his arms.

"There hasn't been an attack on Junon yet." Sephiroth said phasing it almost like a question.

"Exactly. It's the only place outside Midgar that hasn't been hit." Angeal said.

Genesis nodded. "I does make sense and it beats waiting around for another attack."

"We will have to take the train. The ball is in a week and unfortunately I don't the King will change the date." Cloud said.

"I hate trains." Genesis said, but she wasn't about to miss the ball. "Alright, just this once."

* * *

Aerith hummed a bit to himself as he swept his front porch. It had been several days since he had seen the raven haired man and despite his mother's words he felt it had been for a reason. Finishing his chores he put the broom away.

"Mom, I'm going to the fields." He called.

"Alright just be careful." She replied.

He smiled and shut the door grabbing his basket.

It didn't take him long to follow the well worn path out of the city. He didn't worry too much about being followed since the general populace wouldn't stray too far out of the city for fear of monster attacks.

Once he got to his normal field, he sat his basket down, and ran his hand over the wild flowers that were just about to bloom.

"Let's see if we can't help you along a bit shall we?" He whispered and a soft green light emitted from his fingers as the flower spun out into full bloom.

He smiled at his work before standing and stretching out his arms a bit. _"Curatio Aqua." _As he spoke a soft mist fell on the flower before him. They stood up healthier and any tears in their leaves vanished.

"That was really cool." A voice behind him said.

Aerith whipped around in terror. Someone had seen him. His mother stressed how important it was that no one ever every saw his practice. With that his eyes locked on Zack.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Aerith stuttered.

"I was out on patrol and saw you slip off. I was worried you'd run into some trouble so I followed." Zack said sheepishly. "I mean it though that was really cool, I don't think I've even seen Genesis do something like that."

"Genesis?" Aerith said a little surprised, he had heard of the magic master before. So Zack couldn't tell the difference in their magic? That would be a blessing.

"Yah, she's got a fiery temper but there isn't anyone I know who can cast like she can. That was a pretty cool spell. Did you study with the Archmage?" Zack asked walking over to Aerith.

"No," Aerith said shaking her head. Her mother would never allow her near the man.

"Well that was still cool. " Zack said and Aerith found himself relaxing.

"You really don't have much to do, do you?" Aerith said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey my job is to keep the people safe. You are a person, and I'm keeping you safe." Zack said in response.

Aerith just shook his head. You didn't meet people like Zack Fair every day.

As he turned though he caught sight of a wolf baring down on them from the woods. Sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Normally the wild life left Aerith alone, but today it seemed he wasn't so lucky.

"Get back." Zack said putting himself between Aerith and the wolf while drawing his sword.

Aerith wanted to protest, but he didn't get a chance as the wolf leapt out and at him. In a moment Zack shifted swinging his sword and cutting a large gash down the wolf's side. It howled and took a swing at Zack with one of its massive claws. It managed to connect ripping the flesh on his left arm, but at the same time leaving itself open enough for Zack to plunge his sword straight through the creature's chest.

It collapsed and Zack cradled his arm, looking back to make sure Aerith was alright.

"Your arm!" Aerith cried seeing the blood and torn flesh.

"I'll be alright." Zack said, but he was bleeding heavily.

"Let me." Aerith said in a moment of panic and placed his hands over Zack's arm. A soft green light emitted from his palms and Zack's wound started to stitch itself back together.

When he looked up Zack was wide eyed. "Aerith." He said heavily.

"I-I-I" He stuttered. Why had he been so foolish, healing magic was long forgotten to the world. Zack was a member of the imperial army, no he was the head of it. He turned to run as Zack caught him with his newly healed arm.

"Please, I beg you don't take me in." Aerith cried out.

"Take you in?" Zack said in confusion. Why did Aerith think Zack was going to arrest him when he had just healed him.

Aerith looked up, as Zack had that same curious expression that had drawn him in, in the first place.

"My magic." Aerith said weakly.

"Is incredible, but no reason to lock you up. " Zack said softly. He really was a kind person. Not many would agree with Zack. "You should talk with Cloud and Genesis."

"No, I can't." Aerith said. Zack may not think he was worth locking up, but surely they would. "Please don't say anything."

Zack still looked confused but there were a lot of things he didn't understand. He tilted his head a bit. "You're not a monster are you?" Though Aerith was to pretty to be a monster. Had he just really thought that about another man?

Aerith just looked back at him in shock before he laughed. "No Zack Fair I am not a monster. Do I look like one?" Aerith spun around a bit for him.

Zack just grinned and laughed too. "No, but I don't know why you don't want to tell anyone. Your amazing!"

"Some people are just afraid of what they don't understand." Aerith repeated the words his mother had told him.

"Well, then you're ok. Genesis understand all about magic." Zack said with a grin his face.

"I-" Aerith started, but knew it was too dangerous. "I'll think about it, just please promise me you won't say anything."

"Alright, I promise. It's not like your breaking any laws." Zack said a bit hopeful.

Aerith sighed in relief. Zack was the kind of person to keep a promise like that. Why he believed so readily in a person he had met twice he didn't know, but it didn't change the face he did.

* * *

Genesis stood next to her trunk, glaring at the train and all its steam as if it would just disappear.

"It won't be that bad we have a private car." Cloud offered.

"That's not the point. " Genesis said. She wouldn't admit her real problem was the fact that these trains were the product of Hojo's science not her own magic. She hated everything to do with science as much as the man hated magic.

"Come on." Cloud said picking up her trunk. If she was going to have to ride on the train she wasn't going to let some fool move her things.

With one last huff she stepped on to her car as the conductor took their tickets. The where in the last passenger car, behind them was only cargo and just ahead of them was Angeal and Sephiroth's car. "Angeal best be right about this."

"You agreed with him." Cloud pointed out as the whistle blew and the train started to move.

"It was still his idea." Genesis scowled and Cloud determined she would be in a foul mood the entire trip. At least this way it would only take them a day and a half. Taking the roads in a carriage nearly tripled the time.

"I'm going to go get us some food. Just try and relax alright?" Cloud pleaded with her.

"Relax? In this rolling death trap? Not likely!" Genesis snapped.

Cloud just shook his head and stepped out of their car.

"How is she doing?" Angeal asked with a bit of a laugh as Cloud entered their car.

"As well as can be expected." Cloud said with a sigh.

"So she's about to blow up the whole train?" Sephiroth said with a laugh.

"Something like that." Cloud said shaking his head. "I'm going to get food, either of you care to join me?"

"Certainly." Sephiroth said before standing. "Would you like anything Angeal?"

"No," He said shaking his head and taking out a book.

"Suit yourself." She said and followed Cloud out of the car.

As they made their way up to the dining car most people gave them a wide berth. Even those that didn't recognize them knew to stay out of the way of the handsome young man and the beautiful silver woman with ice in her eyes. Sephiroth didn't mind, long growing use to being the type of person people didn't feel they could approach. Cloud on the other hand sighed. He hadn't been much as a child and most people ignored him. He had gone from one end of the social scale to the other, each side just as isolating. At least here he had friends in Sephiroth and Angeal, and a beautiful and loyal wife in Genesis. He could even count on Zack and as much as he hated to admit it Reno to an extent.

* * *

Angeal sighed not really getting anywhere in his book before closing it. He stood and went back to Genesis and Cloud's car. Inside he found Genesis sitting on the floor in the middle of the car.

"Do I need to ask?" He said leaning on the door away.

Genesis just scowled at him crossing her arms. "The center has the most balance. I tried sitting on the bed. This thing really is going to kill me."

"Your worried about something else. Cloud may know you best, but I can still read you." Angeal pushing away from the frame and moving further into the car.

"I'll admit this case has be a bit rattled." Genesis said knowing she couldn't hide anything from Angeal and he didn't have Cloud's reasons to keep quiet.

"That's surprising. II didn't think anything got under your skin." Angeal said before sitting on the floor in front of Genesis.

"I'll feel better once I know exactly what we're dealing with." Genesis said. It was a bit of a lie but it was close enough to the truth to fool Angeal.

"I suppose we all will." Angeal admitted. "How have you been, I mean really been? I know _things_ have been stressful for you lately."

Genesis eyes narrowed a bit when she realized what Angeal meant. Then she realized, Angeal was just worried for her. "I'll admit, it was a big blow. I'd worked so hard, and it hurt the worse that it was Cloud. I tried to blame him, and I really couldn't. Honestly if it had been anyone else." She said shaking her head. "In the end it's just a title. I'm performing most of his duties and I have access to the 9th circle which I've been after for a while. I've really gotten all of the perks without any of the pressure."

"That's probably the most reasonable thing I've ever heard you say." Angeal said with a smile.

Genesis pouted a bit. "I can be reasonable."

"You're sitting on the floor in the middle of a train, angry at the world because your one the train." Angeal pointed out.

"With good reason. These things are evil." Genesis said crossing her arms.

"They're not evil. They're just different. If you can't accept them your no better than Hojo who won't accept magic. " Angeal said knowing he was treading dangerous ground.

Genesis felt wisps of fire at her finger tips. "Don't you ever compare me to that wretched man."

"Hey," Angeal said holding up his hands. "Maybe not the best analogy to use but it's true. "

The fire died but Genesis's scowl returned. "This thing is still going to kill me."

Angeal just shook his head knowing it was best not to laugh at his friend at the moment.

* * *

In and old run down manor house a woman sat in front of a fire. Her dark hair cascaded down her back as her blood red eyes stared into the flames, her human hand supporting her head. These creatures were getting relentless and if she didn't find away to protect their victim soon, everything was going to fall apart.

To top it off, Shinra had gotten involved. That was the worst possible scenario since they had cause this whole mess.

The two she had met in the woods didn't seem the type to back down either despite the warning Victoria had given.

She need help, though she was hard pressed to admit it. Help was never ever cheap.

* * *

"Finally!" Genesis said nearly leaping off the train.

Cloud just pulled her trunk off the train looking out over the port city of Junon.

Just after Sephiroth and Angeal both stepped off the train.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, the city has grown." Angeal said

Cloud nodded in agreement spotting the royal carriage that would take them to their inn. He pushed Genesis's trunk onto its back as the rest of their luggage was delivered.

"We aren't going back on the train even if I have to fly us back." Genesis said stepping up into the carriage.

"Not even you can concentrate on a spell that long." Sephiroth said getting in herself.

"Don't tempt me to prove you wrong." Genesis said as Cloud sat next to her.

"The train will be fine," Cloud said trying to rub the tension out of Genesis's shoulders.

"We'll see." She said but enjoyed her husband's fingers on her neck none the less.

Angeal after seating himself Angeal turned to the driver. "Let's go"

The ride through the streets of Junon was calm enough. As they pulled up to the inn, they spotted the one person they had hoped to avoid this whole trip.

"SOLDIER in my fine city. What do I owe the honor." A tall, man said with shoulder length blonde hair and a garish red suit. He was slender and the top of his shirt was undone and a large golden necklace sat around his throat.

"I'm not in the mood right now Scarlet. I imagine you know exactly why we're here. I should remind you this is the King's city and he won't like hearing that your referring to it as your own. " Cloud said smoothly.

Scarlet bristled a bit. "Either way, we don't need you to protect us here."

"We are here as part of an ongoing investigation. Stay out of our way and we'll leave your little machines alone." Genesis said with a bit of distaste in her voice.

"Control your woman Strife." Scarlet taunted.

"Control your tongue and I won't watch her cut it out." Cloud snapped back. He wouldn't stand for anyone insulting Genesis.

"Have a nice, and quick stay in the city." Scarlet said before turning on his heels and walking off. This was going to be an absolutely wonderful stay.

* * *

A bit of filler but I got a few bits of plot out there. Hope you enjoyed :) Please review -DHT


End file.
